Cenizas De Un Amor Latente (Minific)
by CatMoonKawaii
Summary: Han pasado varios años luego de la separación de Candy y Terry, ahora que ambos son libres, se reencuentran como compañeros de apartamento. ¿Será que Candy podrá resistirse a los encantos de un hombre al que aun ama?, dejándose llevar por ese para ella desconocido sentimiento llamado deseo (Lemmon). Minific Completo.
1. COMPAÑEROS DE APARTAMENTO

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

 **"** **COMPAÑEROS DE CUARTO"**

* * *

Desde la última vez que visito Nueva York, la ciudad lucía distinta, todo aún más moderno que antes, pareciera que cada año se renovaba, sin duda el avance tecnológico iba viento en popa y a la par con aquella metrópoli. Caminando sobre la acera, Candy con su maleta a un costado sujeta por su mano derecha, observaba los edificios al mismo tiempo en que veía una hoja de papel.

— «Este debe ser el lugar» - pensó intercalando su mirada entre el alto edificio con las paredes corroídas de lo antiguo que era y la nota de papel.

Esa dirección exacta en donde llegaría, era un sitio que días antes había encontrado un chico que trabajaba con ella como enfermero en el mismo hospital de Chicago, se mudaría en lugar de ella a Nueva York, por un traslado, sin embargo hubo un cambio de planes y al final de cuentas quien se marchó, tuvo que ser Candy.

Por lo cual todo estaba previsto y organizado por Jimmy, él le había indicado que esa era la dirección donde viviría en esa ciudad, así que a Candy le pareció una estupenda idea de que todo estuviera resuelto, aunque no imaginaba lo que encontraría ahí.

Entró al edificio y recorrió las escaleras, hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba el apartamento, aun dentro el edificio lucía viejo y desgastado de las paredes, ella tenía una llave que Jimmy le había dado, de modo que no fue problema usarla y entrar, como era tarde las luces estaban apagadas.

El interruptor situado a un lado de la puerta fue usado por Candy, en cuanto el apartamento se ilumino, los ojos se le abrieron como platos al ver frente a ella a Terry, quien igual de asombrado que ella la miraba con sus azules y profundos ojos.

Sin emitir palabra alguna Candy permaneció así de enmudecida por unos segundos más, el aliento le estaba faltando, solo por haberlo visto a unos pasos de ella sin explicarse el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí.

— ¡Terry! – expreso asombrada, más bien pasmada de reencontrarlo, luego de tantos años de saber de su paradero solo por fotos en los diarios. Pero eso no era todo, él no solo estaba dentro de su nuevo apartamento, sino andaba vestido con un albornoz y el cabello húmedo, al parecer recientemente se había dado una ducha, pero aun así seguía estático en medio de la sala, sorprendido igual que ella.

— ¡Candy! – respondió él, sin saber que más añadir, también llevaba en su mano una copa de vino, antes de que ella llegará, se propuso tomar un descanso en el sillón principal, que lucía más acogedor que la cama, con las luces apagadas para relajarse mejor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Terry? – cuestiono ella, aun cubierta de asombro y un tanto avergonzada de presenciar la bochornosa situación en la que se habían encontrado.

— Creo que lo mismo debería preguntar Candy, aunque debo decir también que me alegro de verte, es solo que me sorprende, yo esperaba a un compañero de cuarto, pero el verte a ti, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, siento que no puedo esperar más – sonrió él sin dejar de mirarla ahí tan hermosa, igual de bella que la última vez que la vio en aquella triste despedida.

Habían pasado ya algunos años, luego de su separación en Nueva York, precisamente, el mismo lugar en el cual ahora se encontraban, pero ya nada era igual, a pesar de que su apariencia física era la misma, esta vez ambos eran distintos, adultos, maduros y conscientes de sus acciones.

— ¿esperabas a un compañero? Eso quiere decir que Jimmy… - se quedó pensando Candy, sin alejarse de la puerta, aun parada de espaldas a ella con su maleta firmemente aprisionada entre una de sus manos.

— ¿Jimmy? – la interrumpió él - ¡si, si!, ahora que recuerdo, así se llamaba el compañero de apartamento con el que iba a compartir los gastos, por eso se me hace extraño que en vez de un chico, hayas llegado tú.

— Sin duda cuando lo vea, lo estrangulare, semejante tonto, mira que no me dijo…- decía la rubia entre dientes, intentando disimular su desconcierto, y a la vez felicidad que aún no se atrevía a reconocer, luego de volver a ver a Terry, después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿te disgustó el haberme encontrado de nuevo?, porque de ser así, puedo irme, rentar en otro lado y dejar que vivas… – añadió Terrence un tanto decepcionado de pensar que ella, a lo mejor no tenía la misma perspectiva que él, referente a ese encuentro.

— ¡No, no! – le interrumpió haciendo un gesto de un lado a otro con la mano, por fin dejando a un lado de ella su maleta café y avanzando más cerca de él – para nada, al contrario, me alegra volverte a ver Terry, solo que, estoy muy sorprendida, en verdad no imaginaba que esto sucediera, bueno, debo decir que alguna vez supuse que te encontraría, pero no de esta forma.

El silencio se hizo presente por parte de ambos, ese mismo duro unos segundos, los dos sentían el anhelo de abrazarse, de decirse que se habían extrañado, que pese al tiempo y los caminos que con anterioridad habían tomado sus vidas, aun se seguían amando.

— Yo tampoco Candy, nunca me imaginé volverte a encontrar, menos en mi propio apartamento, creí que para esta instancia, tu estarías con….

— ¿Albert? – interrumpió con interés y él solo bajo la mirada y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones aledaños a la chimenea, la única rustica y vieja chimenea que tenía el apartamento.

— Sí, Albert Ardley, tu esposo, supe que te casaste con él, hace como un año, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué ahora no están juntos? – el interrogatorio de Terrence atormento un poco a Candy, la razón por la cual había interrumpido su matrimonio, era por él, por el amor que aún sentía y pese a haberlo intentado, nunca pudo hacer a un lado.

Candy, luego de su separación con Terry, se propuso superar el dolor y continuar su vida, de manera normal, lejos de todo lo que la atormentara, por lo cual poniendo manos a la obra, después también de que Albert la salvará de ese compromiso que le querían imponer con Neal Leagan, ambos se volvieron más unidos, él le ayudo a recuperar su trabajo como enfermera en el hospital de Chicago, logrando así seguir con su sueño de ayudar a las personas.

Inmersa en el mundo de la medicina, creyó poder superar sus tristezas pasadas, en apariencia lo hizo, hasta llegar el punto en que todos le cuestionaban, por qué aún no se daba otra oportunidad en el amor, por lo cual luego de tanto pensarlo, decidió hacer caso a su razón e iniciar una relación sentimental con Albert, que termino en matrimonio, fallido, algo vergonzoso para los Ardley, con lo cual se había ganado aún más el desprecio de la señora Elroy.

Albert era incapaz de odiarla o sentir algún desprecio por ella, las razones por las cuales no se habían entendido como matrimonio, solo ellos las sabían, Candy quería a Albert, sí, pero descubrió que ese sentimiento nunca podría ser amor, por lo cual él al descubrir la melancolía que ella presentaba luego de cada vez que veía las fotos de Terrence en los diarios, tristeza que a pesar de querer ocultar le era imposible hacerlo, Albert decidió darle su libertad y hacerse a un lado, como todo un caballero, sin alegar al respecto, él sabía que debía dejarla ir, era injusto permanecer juntos sin que hubiera un amor de por medio.

— Por cuestiones que no tiene razón hablarlas ahora Terry, ambos tomamos esa decisión y yo determine seguir mi vida como lo hacía antes, sola, haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer que es ayudar al prójimo – exclamo ella comenzando a opacar sus verdes ojos, que ahora perdían el ligero brillo que habían obtenido al verlo – pero considero que yo también debo preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué pasó contigo, con tu matrimonio?

Terry en sus adentros sonreía al haber escuchado a Candy decir que estaba separada de Albert, eso era maravilloso para él, pareciera que la vida, después de tanto tiempo, los volvía a unir, de una forma tan poco usual e inesperada.

— Susana, ella, falleció Candy – el rostro de la rubia se pasmó al escuchar esa noticia.

— ¿falleció? – cuestiono sorprendida - ¿pero cómo?, nunca me enteré de ese suceso.

— Si fue hace como un año, con exactitud. Luego de que sucediera al poco tiempo, la señora Marlowe comenzó a culparme de su muerte y literalmente destruyo mi carrera, alegando por todos los medios, que por mi culpa se había muerto su hija, también dijo que le robe y muchas otras cosas más, por lo cual simplemente decidí, desistir de todo lo que por derecho me pertenecía, incluso de la parte de la herencia que me había dejado mi padre, opte por darle todo a esa mujer, cederle mis bienes, con tal de no volver a saber de ella, de eso que me atormentaba escuchar, esa culpa que por un momento empecé a creer que en verdad tenía.

Por esos motivos, él ahora vivía en ese deplorable apartamento en Nueva York, trabajando de nueva cuenta en teatros ambulantes, de muy mala reputación, en ocasiones caía en la bebida para olvidar sus penas, sin duda le había sido imposible no regresar a su adicción, más por la situación que atravesaba.

El apartamento, era lo único que había podido comprar con el dinero que le quedo, pero ahora, justo cuando Candy se había aparecido, estaba desempleado, esperanzado en la llegada de Jimmy, quien le pagaría un alquiler por dormir en una de las habitaciones.

— Pero estoy segura que tu no fuiste el culpable de que eso ocurriera Terry, yo creo en ti – añadió ella sentándose por fin a su lado, atreviéndose a posar su mano encima de la de él.

— Gracias Candy, sin duda, esto es como un sueño, el verte aquí frente a mí, de nuevo, es maravilloso – diciéndolo la contemplo girándose para estar frente a ella, con una de sus manos, comenzó por acariciar el rostro terso y pecoso que tanto extrañaba, haciendo a un lado un rebelde riso que se salía del peinado - ¿sabes? sigues igual que como te recordaba, aun permaneces grabada en mi mente Candy.

Sus palabras hicieron tambalear el piso, donde se encontraba Candy, de pronto el sentir ese roce de esa mano sobre su rostro, provocaba choques eléctricos en ella, unos escalofríos intensos invadían cada poro de su piel, que incluso lograron que se sonrojara, al volver a notar que él solo llevaba puesto un albornoz blanco y la imaginación de ella comenzaba a volar, pensando en sí podría estar desnudo debajo de aquella vestimenta, quiso alejarse, pero no pudo.

— Yo también te extrañe Terry, también lo hice – la timidez de Candy floreció al mirarlo tan cercano a ella y presentir esas sensaciones que le causaba su cercanía, ya que en un intento por alejarse de él, fue detenida por la otra mano de Terrence, quien con suavidad la agarro.

El albornoz que traía, se abrió ligeramente al hacer ese movimiento, y ella pudo observar que en efecto estaba desnudo, se ruborizó como un tomate al presenciarlo.

— Disculpa – dijo él al percatarse de lo que ella vio – ni me acordaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, lo siento, como pensé que estaría solo, pues…

— No te preocupes – Candy se paró de donde estaba – creo que deberé buscar algún otro sitio donde quedarme, no quiero…

— ¡no!, por mi está bien que te quedes aquí Candy, en serio, mira ahora no tengo trabajo, pero en eso estoy, de hecho al parecer están buscando algunos actores como dobles en películas nuevas, como fui actor de teatro, seguro me aceptan, quisiera que te quedarás Candy, te lo ruego – le dijo sujetándola de nuevo por la mano, pero ahora parado frente a ella, en medio de la sala, sobre una alfombra de lino.

Candy se la pensó por unos momentos, ya nada los ataba a alguien más, ambos eran de nuevo solteros y volvían a estar juntos, aunque no en realidad juntos, era extraño y difícil de comprender, pero se estaba dando, de nuevo ahí viéndose de frente.

— De acuerdo – accedió asomando una sonrisa, perdiéndose en esos ojazos azules que la miraban con tanta insistencia, sin soltar aun su blanca y suave mano. En parte Candy tenía la esperanza de que Terry hablara de ellos, de sus sentimientos, de sí aun la amaba, de querer recuperar la relación que alguna vez tuvieron, pero hasta ese momento no había emitido palabra al respecto, incluso la hacían suponer que luego de tantos años, y de ahora ser una mujer divorciada, estaba en el olvido para él.

— Excelente – replico.

Terrence, desde luego que no la había olvidado, como podía eso ser posible, si aún la seguía amando, las cenizas de ese amor permanecían latentes en él, el tenerla así tan cerca, le ocasionaba unos enormes deseos de abrazarla, de rodearla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión, con toda esa pasión que mantenía guardada, solo para ella.

Sabía que sería difícil vivir juntos, estar tan cerca de ella sin poder amarla, él también estaba confuso, ella no parecía tan ilusionada de volver a verlo, más bien parecía fría, el motivo por el cual se había separado de Albert, aún era un misterio para Terrence, así que temía que ella se hubiera enamorado de su ex esposo y ese sentimiento aun lo guardara en su corazón.

Lo que ambos desconocían, era que se seguían amando, sí, con mucha potencia y ahora que eran adultos y habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida, ya no eran los mismos, al menos Candy no era la pequeña inocente e indefensa jovencita, ahora era una mujer, con cualidades, defectos y deseos de ser amada y amar con intensidad.

* * *

 **¡HOLA!, DEJARÉ POR AQUÍ ESTE MINIFIC, SERA DE UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS, POR QUE TENGO OTRAS HISTORIAS EN CURSO, PERO ESTA VEZ SE ME OCURRIÓ ALGO MÁS PASIONAL, QUIERO QUE LEAN INTENSIDAD, DESEO... JEJEJE, YA QUE COMO SE DAN CUENTA ELLOS FUERON CASADOS, POR AZARES DEL DESTINO SE VOLVIERON A ENCONTRAR, SIENDO DIVORCIADOS, BUENO SOLO CANDY POR QUE TERRY ES VIUDO, JEJEJE... ESPERO LES AGRADE Y ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES.**

 **GRACIAS.**


	2. DESEO

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

 **"** **DESEO"**

* * *

La habitación en donde se quedaría como huésped era amplia, pero tenía un olor a humedad abundante, las sábanas blancas desprendían un aroma similar al del cuarto, aun así Candy, procedió a desempacar, colocando su maleta sobre la cama, y extrayendo sus vestidos para acomodarlos en el armario.

— ¡Ah! – gritó al observar una araña bajar misteriosa desde arriba, entre más avanzaba sentía que se le venía encima.

— ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó Terry, entrando de improviso. Hasta hace pocos minutos ella había entrado a su habitación, de modo que él apenas se estaba vistiendo, solo alcanzo a ponerse un pantalón, pero llevaba el torso al descubierto.

Las líneas enmarcadas de sus pectorales bien definidos y su abdomen plano, desviaron la atención y el temor que Candice le tuvo a la araña, así que solo pudo observarlo a él, ahí, parado a un costado de la puerta, aun sujetando entre su mano izquierda la perilla de metal.

— Es…- titubeó sintiendo un descontrol interno, un sentimiento que no le permitía discernir con claridad, aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, el ver así a Terry provocaba sensaciones desconocidas en ella, ocasionándole satisfacción el apreciar el cuerpo de ese hombre que aún amaba y ahora lucía más varonil que antes.

El cuerpo delgado del Terry del colegio San Pablo, había quedado atrás, seguía siendo delgado, pero un tanto más robusto, ella no recordaba nunca antes haberlo visto sin camisa, de modo que era todo un acontecimiento desconocido.

— ¿Qué Candy? – sonrió al darse cuenta de que lo miraba con insistencia, específicamente en esa parte de su cuerpo al descubierto – o solo querías volver a verme.

— ¡Terry! – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, reaccionando así de su letargo – creo que no cambiarás… ¡es una araña!, parece que quiere asesinarme – su broma causo gracia en Terry que de inmediato carcajeo.

— Pecas, ¿estás así por una araña?, pero si saltabas por los árboles en compañía de los monos ¿y le tienes miedo a una araña?, eso sí que es nuevo para mí, supuse que no le temías a nada – dijo sonriendo aún y ella lo miró uniendo sus cejas en el centro.

— ¡No le tengo miedo! – alegó – retírate ya a tu habitación, creo que podré lidiar con ella.

— No, espera yo me deshago de ese tormento, no quiero que me despiertes a media noche, de nuevo angustiada – dispuesto a ayudar a la pecas con su angustia, fue a la cocina por un contenedor de cristal, regresando con el mismo al armario, para capturar a ese animal - ¡Ya está!, ¡listo!, asunto solucionado, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo más?

— Gracias Terry, siento haberte despertado – indico media ruborizada, avergonzada de su insignificante temor, pero reconociendo lo bien que se sentía al saber que aunque fuese de ese pequeño insecto, Terrence estaba dispuesto a protegerla, eso la hacía sentirse bien.

— No me has despertado, aun no me había dormido, es más, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a resolver crucigramas, tengo unos pendientes, quizás podamos solucionarlos juntos? ¿Qué te parece? – cuestionó con interés y ella no pudo negarse a aceptarlo.

— Muy bien.

Era encantador, sin duda, cuando se lo proponía podría serlo, y lo estaba logrando, entre más convivía con él, mas ansias sentía de abrazarlo, aun se cuestionaba porque parecía distante y no se había atrevido a hablar algo respecto al pasado, a su amor.

— En ese estante de la izquierda, están los diarios con los crucigramas incompletos, escoge dos, veremos quien resuelve más rápido el suyo – Terry señalo un mueble flanqueado justo donde indicaba.

— A ver – dijo revisando los diarios, algunos rayados y otros en los que parecía haberse roto el coco, intentando resolverlos, hecho que le causo gracia a Candy, haciéndola asomar una sonrisa – encontré los idóneos.

— De acuerdo, empecemos – él froto ambas de sus manos, ya listo y acomodado frente a una mesa de centro hecha con hierro forjado, que tenía en medio de los muebles en la sala – ahora sí sabremos quién es mejor.

— ¡Es obvio que yo! – apunto ella.

— Ya lo veremos señorita Pecas, ya lo veremos – fue su respuesta, mientras ambos encontraban ocasionalmente sus miradas.

Terrence aún permanecía con el torso al descubierto, sin inmutarse de que Candy estuviera ahí pareciéndole imprudente, pero satisfactorio presenciarlo.

— ¿No piensas usar alguna camisa? – le cuestiono ella.

— Uhm, como supuse que mi compañero de apartamento sería un hombre, me confié que no sería inconveniente, ya que me siento mejor así – añadió haciendo un curioso gesto con un toque de malicia en sus labios.

— Pues resulta que tu compañero de cuarto, ya no es un hombre, ¡sino una dama! – espetó ella con desaprobación.

— Considero que a esa dama, le ha gustado mucho verme así, lo note en su mirada, al entrar en aquella fría habitación – diciendo esto, se fue acercando con lentitud a Candy, situándose a un costado de ella, de su lado derecho.

Esa cercanía ocasionó escalofríos en ella, de la misma manera que produjo choques eléctricos en su cuerpo escucharlo decir que a ella le había gustado verlo así, si bien era cierto, Candy no se atrevería a reconocerlo, sería vergonzoso.

Esos prejuicios y esa vergüenza cada vez se hacían más llevaderos, eso era porque aunque él no la hubiese tocado siquiera, el solo percibir su colonia tan junto a ella, lograban que olvidara su consciencia.

— Eso… ¡No es cierto! – dijo lanzando un largo suspiro, que Terry descubrió con evidencia.

— ¿Así? – su voz comenzó a sonar más sutil, con la misma sutilidad que sus atrevidas manos procedieron a acariciar y juguetear con uno de los rizos rubios que tenía a su lado – pues no me lo parece, ¿sabes Candy?, en verdad te he extrañado, durante mucho tiempo anhele el momento en que estaría, así, ¡junto a ti!, hasta lo soñaba, porque aunque quizás tu no lo creas, aun…

— ¡Terry!, será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar – Candy a pesar de amarlo, se sentía temerosa, ya que aún no asimilaba bien, el volverlo a encontrar en tan inusual situación, por ello intentó incorporarse de donde estaba, para avanzar, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola por la mano y halándola hacía su lado.

Lo único que pudo sentir fue un cálido roce sobre sus labios, un contacto que al hacerlo producía fuego, calor, sentimientos encontrados y la certeza de que aún lo amaba, tal y como lo suponía, esos besos eran mágicos, la hacían no quererse separar nunca de esos labios.

Era una mezcla de pasión y ternura, pasión, por la forma en que la besaba, con ímpetu, vigor, anhelos, y ternura, por esa manera tan delicada y sutil que tenía al abrazarla, acariciando de arriba abajo como un pétalo de una flor su espalda, que a pesar de los innumerables atuendos que llevaba encima de su piel, parecía sentir ese calor que emitía aquella fricción.

— Candy, te quiero – eso era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, esas palabras que nunca antes había oído de esos aterciopelados labios. En ese momento comenzó a flaquear, las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se desbocaba como un prisionero intentando salir – dime que tú también, aun no me olvidas, solo dilo.

— Si Terry, ¡sí!, yo tampoco te he podido olvidar, pensé que no lo dirías que no sentías lo mismo que…- la detuvo de continuar situando su dedo índice sobre esos labios, imposibilitados a seguir.

— No digas nada de eso, te amo, esa es la verdad, siempre lo he hecho y si antes no lo dije, fue porque siempre he reprimido mis sentimientos, esa represión solo me ha ocasionado tristezas y desdichas, como las que viví al alejarme de ti, tú eras mi luz Candy y al perderte, perdí el camino, me induje en una oscuridad que me atormentó hasta ahora, ahora que volví a encontrarte y estás frente a mí, haciéndome dudar que esto solo sea un sueño, un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás – era cierto todo lo que él decía, el brillo que emitían sus zafiros, lo delataba, era inevitable no apreciarlo, por lo que ella se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, que con los dedos, él disipaba.

— Terry yo también he sufrido mucho tu ausencia, en numerosas ocasiones, me reprendí a mí misma, por haber tomado la impulsiva decisión de haberte dejado con ella, de alejarme y verte sufrir con una mujer que no amabas, por eso intenté rehacer mi vida casándome, igual como lo hiciste tú, yo sabía que debía olvidarte, pero no lo lograría jamás Terry, jamás – al escucharla él sonrió de nuevo, las ligeras lagrimas que brotaron de sus ojos, eran de felicidad.

— Si me imagine que debía suceder tarde o temprano, morí de celos al enterarme, al ver en ese diario esa fotografía donde él y tu estaban juntos, en ese momento sentí que te había perdido para siempre Candy, pero aun te pertenecía, mi cuerpo, mi alma, todo yo era tuyo, el Terrence Grandchester que vivía con Susana, solo era como una pintura, inerte.

— Oh Terry, yo también viví de la misma forma, siendo tuya, porque no pude entregarle nada de mi a Albert, nada – ese argumento capturó la atención de Terrence, eso quería decir que ese tiempo que Candy duro en matrimonio, ¿no se consumó?

— Candy, amor mío – el impulso de poseer de nuevo sus labios, se presentó en él, con mayor intensidad.

De nuevo Candy, cedió a ese deseo, aquello que percibía era desconocido para ella, aunque alguna vez intentó hacer el amor con su antiguo esposo, justo el día de su boda, no pudo lograrlo, no sentía esa pasión que imaginaba se presentaba al estar cerca del hombre con el que compartiría su vida, Albert era apuesto, pero eso no era suficiente para inspirarle deseo de pertenecerle.

Los besos de Terrence de nuevo provocaban en ella, ese deseo inexplorado, esas ansias de más, de avanzar, con cada roce de esas manos, sobre sus hombros y espalda, respectivamente, su cuerpo imploraba por más.

— Debemos ir a descansar Terry, quizás mañana podamos charlar sobre que pasara – dejando escapar su agitada respiración, se separó de esos labios que la mantenían prisionera de sus besos.

— No, ya he esperado demasiado – al verla que se paraba, la atrajo de nuevo hacia él, tirando de su cintura mientras la sujetaba rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

Pareciendo indefensa como una palomilla, él la sentó sobre sus piernas, entonces primero besó sus labios, luego las mejillas, la frente, los ojos y de nuevo acaparo los labios.

— ¿Qué haces para enloquecerme pecas? ¿me irás a decir algún día tu secreto? – cuestionó mientras besaba con ternura el cuello de su amada.

— No, quizás el tarzan pecas, debe resguardar esos secretos bajo llave ¿no crees? – sonreía ella, sin dejar de percibir esos placenteros escalofríos que le ocasionaban los labios de Terry tocando su piel.

Estando en esa posición, sentada sobre él, atraída hacia su pecho, algo debajo de ella, se tornó duro, rígido y aumentado en volumen, era el miembro de Terry que se encontraba en punto culminante, excitado con solo besar y estar así tan de cerca de esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Eso fue algo extraño para Candy, se atemorizó al sentirlo, si bien era cierto que ardía de deseos aunque no lo reconociera, ya que durante sus veinticinco años, nunca antes había estado con un hombre, su cuerpo le solicitaba hacer aquello que reprendía su razón.

— Mañana hablamos – presurosa se levantó, adentrándose con premura a su habitación, allí su respiración se agito aún más y el calor invadió su cuerpo.

«Dios que me pasa, sé que amo a Terry y él también a mí, pero lo prudente es esperar hasta casarnos, situación de la que ni siquiera hemos hablado, parecemos ir tan aprisa en este reencuentro, ¿pero cómo resistirme a él?, no puedo, es que tengo miedo, no quiero tenerlo y volverlo a perder, no», sin darse cuenta, esas palabras las mencionó en voz alta y perceptible, no las gritó, simplemente fueron perfectamente claras para Terry, quien escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

Los atuendos cubiertos de crinolina, resultaban un hastío para Candy, más ahora que sentía tanto calor y solo deseaba darse una ducha bien fría, para bajar esa sensación que invadía su cuerpo.

Así que procedió a despojarse de ellos, quedándose solo en bata de dormir, pero aun así sentía calor, en realidad si había y parecía insoportable. Decidida a que lo mejor era darse un baño, camino hacia la bañera, pero justo al abrir la puerta, Terry apareció frente a ella, envuelto de la cintura para abajo, en una toalla blanca, que no le permitía distinguir bien, si estaba demasiado ajustada, o su virilidad era muy prominente, logrando presenciarse con claridad entre ese tejido de felpa.

— ¡Terry! – tragó en seco al verlo, sin poder disimular su mirada, contemplando lo apuesto que lucía, con el cabello húmedo dejando deslizarse unas ligeras gotas de agua que recorrían su pecho, consiguiendo que ella distinguiera la piel ligeramente bronceada que había adquirido.

Él también se deleitó, observando como esa bata blanca de seda caía con suaves ondas sobre el cuerpo de Candy, misma que compró como sugerencia de Annie, quien le había dicho que era lo más de moda que había, hecho que ahora era toda una fortuna para Terry.

Las caderas de Candy, lucían un tanto más delineadas, la bata dejaba distinguir la silueta de su cuerpo y el escote pronunciado que tenía, también lograba que él contemplara con claridad los simétricos, voluptuosos y firmes pechos níveos, bajo de aquel pedazo de tela, que en ese instante deseaba desgarrar.

— Candy, ¿Por qué apareces así frente a mí? – exclamo conteniendo lo más que podía sus impulsos de abalanzarse sobre ella, apoderando ese delicado cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos – me vuelves tan vulnerable.

* * *

 **¿Ustedes creen que Candy se deje de resistir?, yo creo que ¡Sí!, hasta yo lo haría jejejeje...**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **LuluG-Esme05-Dianley-Tete-LizCarter-VadaMarch-Guest-Flaissh-Cerezza0977-Guest. Gracias chicas por sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	3. DELIRIO

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **"** **DELIRIO"**

* * *

Las miradas que ambos se lanzaban estaban llenas de deseo, de pasión, de romper ese delgado hilo que dividía sus impulsos, conteniéndolos ahí, con ganas de salir de esa celda donde se mantenían prisioneros.

Candy al escuchar las palabras de Terrence no supo cómo reaccionar, solo se quedó parada como si estuviera estática, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron y el calor que invadía su cuerpo se convirtió en más intenso.

— Señorita pecas, ¿usted pareció no escucharme, cierto?

Terry se acercó más a ella, tomándola de la mano y adentrándola en el tocador, luego de eso, Candy lo miraba con intensidad sintiendo que dentro su corazón quería estallar, salirse de donde estaba.

— Terry, yo – se soltó de su mano.

— Shh, no digas más – añadió él caminando hacia ella, hasta lograr pegarla de espaldas a la pared, ahí se inclinó para tener una mejor visión de ese angelical rostro.

Los labios de la rubia, le temblaban al sentir el roce de la mano derecha de Terrence sobre su mentón, mientras que con la otra mano se detenía sobre la puerta.

— Terry, me ha dado tanto gusto volverte a ver, que el tenerte así tan cerca de mí, me hace sentir cosas extrañas, que me avergüenzan – de la timidez que sentía de estar tan cerca de un hombre, al que amaba sí, pero que si se decidía sería el primero en su vida. Giró su cabeza hacía un lado, pero él con su mano, la coloco de nuevo de frente.

— No tienes por qué sentirlo Candy, porque yo te amo y no pienso renunciar a ti nunca más, solo muerto me alejarán de ti amor, sería un imbécil si decidiera volver a separarme, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida.

Sus palabras dichas con extrema ternura como susurros mágicos, hicieron oscilar el mundo de Candy, olvidar sus prejuicios y las dictaduras impuestas para la época en que vivía. Estaba ahí parada frente al hombre que amaba y la amaba, no tenía de que arrepentirse, luego de mucho tiempo sus caminos se unían de nuevo y nada podía separarlos.

— Terry yo tampoco me alejare de ti, porque también te amo – sin proponérselo ella misma, actuando por el impulso guiado, que su corazón le dictaba, rodeo el cuello de ese apuesto galán entre sus manos, halándolo hacia ella, para besarlo.

Él por su parte correspondió a ese afecto, actuó como quería hacerlo, sujetándola por la cintura entre sus manos, abrazándola, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando ese beso que era tierno y apasionado al mismo tiempo.

El contacto de las manos de Terry sobre ese delgado vestido que traía, producían como choques eléctricos en su piel, también estando así tan cercana a él, frotaba sus senos al pecho firme y marcado de Terrence, esa fricción que con ligereza sentían sus pezones al estar solo cubiertos por esa delgada tela blanca de seda, secundó excitación en ella.

— Terry, te he extrañado tanto, no imaginas lo difícil que es haber seguido mi vida sin ti – alcanzó a decirle, mientras él comenzaba a besarle el cuello, sin dejar de halarla hacia él con posesión.

— Yo también Candy, te he extrañado tanto, como te lo dije esto es un sueño del que no quiero despertar, contigo no le pediré más a la vida, no me hará falta volver a triunfar como actor, porque a tu lado lo estoy haciendo.

El corazón de Candy latía aprisa escuchando ese argumento, entonces él continuó besándola ahora de los hombros, apartando con la mano el tirante del vestido, haciendo que se deslizará sobre su brazo, en ese momento, ella sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, estaba siendo desconectado de su cerebro, para pertenecerle a él.

— Terry, ¿seguiremos viviendo aquí cuando nos casemos? – comenzaba a preguntar ella, con su dificultosa respiración, porque si no hablaba, haciendo a su mente pensar en algo más, dentro sentía como si ese calor que la invadía le exigiera a gritos decirle a Terry que no actuara con tanta prudencia, que la despojara de ese vestido y la hiciera suya sin cuestionar, quitándole así esa represión contenida.

— Si mi amor, mi Candy, mi pecosa, donde tú lo dispongas allí estaremos, lo importante será estar juntos como ahora – eso se lo dijo, deteniéndose para mirarla a los ojos, entretanto con sus manos le cubría las mejillas.

Sus ojos lo decían todo, en verdad seguía enamorado, tenía ese brillo que lo caracterizaba cuando la pasaban juntos en el San Pablo, ahí tumbados sobre el césped observando el cielo, disfrutando también de la increíble y panorámica vista que les brindaba la segunda colina de Pony.

Pero en aquellos tiempos, ellos eran unos adolescentes, alejados de esas sensaciones que ahora percibían, distantes de ese deseo de pertenecerse en carne, de exhibir sus cuerpos el uno al otro, en una entrega inminente, llena de amor y pasión, además de cargada de ansias de posesión, de demostrar amor a través de esa forma, uniéndose mutuamente.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo – con delicadeza y lentamente él se fue acercando a sus labios, para apoderarse de ellos.

Los besos se hicieron presentes, Terry acariciaba la espalda de Candy, mientras la besaba, los ligeros roces de sus labios, pronto sintieron sus lenguas enredándose en un vaivén que los hacía sentir alcanzar el cielo.

Ella acariciaba el cuello de Terry subiendo hacia su cabello para inundar sus dedos dentro de esas sedosas hebras castañas, mientras lo hacía presenciando los escalofríos intensos que eso le ocasionaba, él tiro de ambos tirantes del vestido dejando al descubierto sus senos.

El vestido se deslizo, cayendo al suelo, arrugado en el piso, dejando con ello casi desnuda a Candy. Solo en bragas, supo que no tenía escapatoria, aun entre los fuertes brazos de Terry, se sintió indefensa, de paralizándose de pronto.

— ¿Estás bien mi amor?, ¿Quieres hacerlo, te sientes segura? – se sintió en la necesidad de preguntar él, mientras permanecía abrazándola, pegada a su pecho, rozando sus senos, pero sin dejar de mirarla con ternura a los ojos.

— Si Terry, te amo y lo que haremos será por amor, ya nada nos detiene, aunque me avergüenza decirlo, te deseo, tengo muchas ansias de que me sigas besando como lo has hecho – sus palabras hicieron que Terry asomara una sonrisa, para luego besarla en la frente, los ojos, las mejillas, prosiguiendo con los labios.

Terry no sabía porque esa boca lo dominaba cada vez que le besaba, se sentía prisionero de ella, de sus besos, ya que solo con la influencia de los labios de Candy podía acallar sus deseos, su amor y esa pasión que llevaba resguardada por ella, por la mujer que tanto amaba.

En numerosas ocasiones por las noches, al pensar que la había perdido, rogaba al cielo olvidarla, pero eso era imposible, a la mañana siguiente su recuerdo seguía latente, como un tatuaje adherido a la piel, que marca con su tinta un sello imborrable.

Así de intenso era el amor que él sentía por ella. Lo mismo ocurría con Candy, muchas veces anhelo olvidarlo y poder ser feliz con otro hombre, pero no, la distancia, el tiempo que transcurría, solo lograban hacer más fuerte ese amor, en lugar de relegarlo.

Por eso esa noche en medio de ese extraño reencuentro, se estaban amando, dejando a un lado sus malos recuerdos, dispuestos a empezar una nueva vida, juntos.

— ¿Qué haces Candy para lograr que yo me sienta tan vulnerable ante ti?, para hacer que no quiero soltarte nunca – se separó un momento para decirle.

— Amarte – fue su sincera respuesta.

Al escucharlo, Terry la tomo de la cintura halándola hacia su pecho, pero antes de hacerlo la contemplo, así como estaba con los senos al descubierto ante él, su piel era blanca como la nieve, los pezones sonrosados y erguidos en la cúspide de esas montañas firmes y simétricas, que ante sus ojos lucían perfectas.

Teniéndola entre sus brazos, la miró con lujuria y ella lo noto, pero no se molestó de que lo hiciera, todo lo contrario, le gustó sentirse admirada por ese hombre que tanto había esperado, quien quizá pronto sería su esposo.

— Tus pupilas se dilatan al mirarme, me miras de una forma diferente Terry – añadió ella con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿no te gusta que lo haga?

— No, si, creo que esa mirada es de deseo.

— Si, deseo de amarte siempre, de tenerte así como estas entre mis brazos y resguardarte como mi más preciado tesoro, aquel que guardaré como un león feroz, evitando que alguien más me lo quite – ella al escucharlo sonrió.

— No será necesario que lo resguardes tanto, porque no se irá nunca de lado de su dueño, de aquel al que solo le pertenece.

— Eso, me agrada escucharlo.

De nuevo sus ojos azul zafiro se posaron en los senos de la rubia, de repente ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir como Terry situaba una de sus manos sobre el derecho, inclinando su cabeza para dar primero un sutil beso sobre la punta.

— ¿Puedo continuar? – le preguntó mirándola. Candy solo de sentir ese roce, percibió que no podía contener más la respiración, ese contacto produjo que su sexo se estremeciera, sintiendo una ligera presión.

— ¡Solo hazlo! – fue lo que dijo, esas palabras hicieron proceder a Terrence, pero también le causaron gracia, al recordar como ella enterró las uñas en su espalda cuando le dio ese beso en aquella inexplorada parte de su cuerpo.

Sujetando el pecho por debajo, lo empujo con delicadeza hacia su boca, succionando el vértice en aquellas colinas, que con cada embestida se volvían más rígidas, incrementando su volumen paulatinamente.

— Oh, Terry…

Los gemidos brotaban de su boca, las piernas le tambaleaban y sentía que sus bragas comenzaban a humedecerse, era normal que ocurriera debido al grado de excitación que su cuerpo percibía, ese deseo era desconocido para ella, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, experimentar esa primera vez junto a Terry, se convertía en algo épico.

Parados aún, ella de espaldas a la puerta y él frente a ella;

— Deberíamos ir a la habitación – se atrevió a sugerir Candy y él dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarla, la apariencia en sus ojos era como si estuviera mareado.

— Está bien.

Decidió cargarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación, así sin dejar de mirarla a los luceros verdes mientras avanzaba a su lado, llegando giro la perilla de la puerta y se adentró con Candy, posándola sobre la cama, sin soltarla, procediendo a subirse a horcajadas encima de ella.

— Terry, te amo.

Candy rodeo el cuello de él entre sus brazos, tirándolo hacia ella, para besarlo, ahí sobre de ella, pudo sentir de nuevo lo rígido de su miembro viril, que estaba erecto, pero aun cubierto por esa estorbosa toalla, que no dejaba que ella presenciara esa parte en él.

— Yo también te amo, te quiero, te adoro – comenzó a besarla dando, breves roces con sus labios, en cada parte del cuerpo de Candy, incluidos sus senos al descubierto.

Tumbada de espaldas a la cama, Terry la devoró a besos, deseaba poseer cualquier centímetro de su piel, hacer las cosas con calma, disfrutar de cada momento de esa noche entre los brazos de su amada, no tenía prisa, había aguardado tanto tiempo por ella, y al fin llegaba, ahí junto a él, para que la amara, para ser suya, entregándose a él por amor.

Terry en un impulso, se quitó ese pedazo de tela en felpa que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, por lo que por completo desnudo, comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello a Candy, ella solo percibía unos escalofríos más intensos, que recorrían su cuerpo por completo, acalorándola aún más.

— Ámame Terry, bésame…

— Ya te estoy amando y te amaré siempre – susurró él, poniendo sus manos detrás de esa delgada cintura, cubriéndola entre ellos.

Deslizó sus suaves manos por la espalda de Candy, llegando hasta la bragas, para bajarlas con sutileza, dejándola ahora sí por completo al descubierto frente a él. En estado inerme, Candy ya no se sintió temerosa, él le brindaba seguridad con la mirada, con esos ojos encantadoramente azules que la atolondraban.

— Tómame – murmuro Candy.

* * *

 **Hola, gracias por seguir esta lectura. Espero sea de su agrado. Serán unos capítulos más y llegará a su fin. Espero me sigan acompañando.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Cerezza0977-Esme05-VadaMarch-LizCarter-Tete-Dianley. Gracias chicas por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**


	4. EL JUEGO DEL SÍ,NO Y MÁS

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **"** **EL JUEGO DEL SÍ, NO Y MÁS"**

* * *

 **::::::::**

 **:::::::::::**

La habitación de Terrence parecía acogedora con esa rubia pecosa que tenía tumbada encima de sus sabanas, susurrándole que la hiciera suya, que olvidaran todo el mal que habían pasado y reiniciaran una nueva vida unidos.

— Tómame Terry – murmuró Candy de nuevo, al sentir que él comenzaba a besarle desde la punta del pie subiendo con lentitud por su pierna, deteniéndose por unos segundos en los muslos para continuar su camino hacia uno de los senos desprevenidos, tomándolo prisionero entre sus labios – oh Terry – gemía.

— Te amo Candy, te deseo tanto, por fin eres mía, siempre seremos uno solo, con nadie más me sentiría igual de feliz como me siento contigo – Terry subió hasta la boca de Candy, ladeo su cabeza y se apodero de sus labios penetrándole la boca con la lengua, mientras con una mano la tomaba por la nuca y con la otra acariciaba su cintura, deslizándose hacía sus caderas.

La forma en que él la tocaba era mágica, el sentir sus caricias hacían a Candy llegar al cielo, cerrando los ojos, sus sentidos se dilataban, absorbiendo el aroma a fragancia masculina que llevaba ese hombre tan apuesto que no tenía la mínima intención de soltarla.

Candy hundió sus dedos entre los cabellos castaños de Terrence, explorando su boca, dejándose guiar también por el baile sensual que tenían sus lenguas dentro. Terry decidió aprisionarla entre sus brazos, colocó ambas de sus manos detrás de la espalda de Candy, incorporándose a horcajadas y tirándola hacia su pecho.

— Quiero hacerte mía Candy, te deseo tanto, que solo de decirlo se me eriza la piel, pero quiero que esta primera vez en tu vida sea épica, que disfrutes toda la noche, que sientas la intensidad con la que yo quiero hacerte feliz – dijo él, deteniéndola con ambas manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

— Yo también Terry, también te deseo, tus besos me hacen enloquecer, decir cosas que nunca antes hubiese imaginado decir, me encantas Terry, te amo.

Terry no contuvo su deseo de tenerla de nuevo entre sus labios, por lo cual, mientras la besaba, Candy rodeo su cuello con las manos apretándose contra él, rozando con sus senos el torso descubierto de Terry.

Él deslizo las manos desde los hombros bajando por su espalda, recorriéndole la columna vertical. Posterior a eso decidió tomarla por la cintura situándola encima de su regazo, ella le rodeo la espalda con las piernas aprisionándolo, en ese instante también se sonrojó, ya que sintió pegado a su sexo, el miembro viril excitado de Terry, pese a causarle un poco de vergüenza, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos sentirlo, seguir rozándose como lo hacían.

Al sentir Terry de igual forma ese contacto, la intensidad de su deseo aumento, quería poseerla ya, pero necesitaba esperar, a que ella llegara al éxtasis sintiéndose feliz de que él lograra llevarla a la gloria en aquella noche calurosa.

De modo que Terrence prefirió seguir acariciando la espalda de la pecosa, mientras la besaba en los labios, sin embargo esta vez bajo sus manos hasta las posaderas de Candy, halándolas hacia él, sintiendo más profundo el roce de sus sexos.

Al percibir ese frenesí incrementarse en él, Candy abrió sus ojos, separándose de sus besos. Mientras se mordía el labio inferior, observaba los luceros azul zafiro de Terrence y se dio cuenta que denotaban pasión, deseo, amor.

Ella descubrió que por primera vez quería hacer el amor con alguien, ese alguien era Terry y ahora estaba ahí para ella.

— Tus ojos verdes esmeralda son mi delirio – le dijo él al notar que ella lo observaba con insistencia.

— ¿así?, ¿solo eso de mi es tu delirio?

— No, toda tú eres mi delirio.

Terry deseaba sentir por la eternidad esos suaves y voluminosos labios color rosa tenue, no se cansaría de contemplarlos ni mucho menos compaginarse con ellos. Por lo que él con firmeza la miro a los labios y estos estaban entreabiertos deseosos de seguirse perdiéndose con los de él.

Ahora Candy no soportó la tentación de besarlo, tomo la iniciativa, cuando esto sucedió, él poso una de sus manos suaves sobre el seno derecho de Candy masajeándolo mientras ocasionalmente le apretaba con sutileza el pezón entre su dedo pulgar e índice.

Al hacerlo, escuchaba la armoniosa melodía de los gemidos que no podía evitar soltar Candy, del placer que le estaba produciendo esa forma que tenía Terry de explorarle el cuerpo.

— Serás mía Candy, ahora solo mía – le dijo Terry, para esta instancia besándole el cuello, desde el hombro subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras ella ladeaba su cabeza para dejar que explorara esa parte sin inconveniente.

— Si Terry, soy tuya nada más – le respondió ella, enterrándole sus uñas en la espalda cada que sentía choques eléctricos recorrer su cuerpo, porque Terry besaba con intensidad puntos sensibles que la hacían desfallecer.

Durante muchas ocasiones Terry soñó con ese momento, con estar entre los brazos de Candy, sintiendo el aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello rubio. Pero eso no era más un sueño, se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, misma que anhelaba extender lo más que se pudiera llevando las cosas con calma, sin prisas.

— Tienes una piel muy suave y tersa Candy, eres perfecta para mí – de pronto esbozo una sonrisa y ella lo miró desconcertada – incluso las pecas en tu rostro combinan a la perfección con tu sonrisa, ¿sabes?, tus pecas me conquistaron.

— ¡Terry! – Candy formo una mueca con la comisura de sus labios, pero luego añadió – tú eres muy apuesto, siempre me gustaste aunque lo negara, me atrajiste desde la primera vez que te vi.

— Uhm – murmuro Terry.

— ¿Qué no me crees?

— Es que siempre pensé que te acercaste a mí porque me parecía a tu antiguo novio, no porque en verdad te interesara – mientras se lo decía, le acariciaba los hombros de arriba abajo, con el rostro serio.

— Eso no es así Terry. Ese tema lo hablamos alguna vez y creí que estaba superado.

— ¡y lo está! – añadió él.

— ¿entonces?

— No sé, se me ocurrió decirlo. Pero tienes razón, no hablemos de cosas como esas ahorita, porque lo que más deseo es seguirte besando.

Candy doblo su cuello hacía atrás, encorvando su espalda al mismo tiempo que sonreía porque Terry la sostenía entre sus manos aprovechando esa posición para inclinar la cabeza y besarle el mentón, deslizando la punta de la lengua desde esa parte hacia abajo, sintiendo la resonancia que emitía el corazón latiendo presuroso en ella con ese contacto.

Ese hecho hizo estremecer a Candy entre esos brazos. Terry situó su boca sobre el pezón de Candy, succionando uno mientras con una de sus manos que puso en libertad continuaba estrujándole el otro.

— Terry, siento cosas extrañas, un calor invade mi cuerpo – dijo entre gemidos Candy, ya que con ese contacto Terrence noto que las delicadas montañas en ella se le endurecían más.

— Eso es bueno, quiere decir que estás disfrutando mis besos – eso se lo dijo halándola hacia él, con la mano por detrás de su cuello, para poder pronunciárselo al oído, dándole leves mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja, incluso introduciéndole la lengua.

Candy sentía como si una revolución en su vientre fuese incontenible, con cada beso de Terrence su entrepierna temblaba, produciendo marejadas salvajes en su interior. Eso era justo lo que Terry intentaba hacerle sentir, que llegará al placer extremo, conociendo por primera vez los orgasmos a su lado.

— ¿Puedo seguir haciéndote sentir en la luna? – le preguntó al oído.

¿Cómo poder oponerse?, si solo con su cálido aliento rozándole el oído, los escalofríos le dominaban los sentidos.

— Toda la noche – respondió Candy mordiéndose los labios.

— Lo que usted diga mi princesa pecosa – sonrió él.

Cuando lo dijo Candy abrió más sus piernas, pegándose a él lo más que podía, sintiendo la erección de Terry bajo sus nalgas, estaba dura como un puñal. Terry no es que tuviera el temple de acero para poder contenerse al sentirla presionándose a él con esa fricción.

Más bien era porque deseaba llevar las cosas con calma, disfrutar lo más que pudiera de ese momento que durante mucho tiempo imagino, llegando incluso a suponer que nunca sería posible.

Así que pese a desear penetrarla, resguardando su virilidad en ella, haciéndola suya por completo, incluso imaginando como sería, trataba de persuadir a su mente que se debía controlar para hacerla regocijarse a ella también, así juntos llegarían al éxtasis.

Quizás el amor que sentía por ella era más fuerte que sus impulsos mismos. Por otro lado Candy estaba emocionada, excitada con eso nuevo en su vida, era maravilloso, una experiencia que nunca antes hubiese pensado disfrutar como lo hacía ahora, el miedo se había disipado por completo, entre los brazos de Terrence se sentía segura, confiada de dejarse guiar por él.

— Hagamos algo ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó Terry mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, así en la posición que estaban.

— ¿Qué haremos? – cuestionó ella.

— ¡jugar!

— ¿jugar? – exclamo sorprendida - ¿qué podríamos jugar?

— ¡Muchas cosas!, mira, vamos a jugar a, si y no o más – dijo Terry con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Si y No o más? – carcajeo Candy - ¿Qué es eso Terry?

— Bueno se trata de que yo te besare en varias partes de tu cuerpo y tú me dirás, si, que quiere decir que si te está gustando, no, si no te parece, y más…- hizo una pausa mirándola – si deseas que lo siga haciendo parando solo cuando me lo pidas, más bien me lo supliques.

— ¿suplicarte? – sonrió de nuevo - ¡que ocurrente!, aunque debo decir que suena tentadora tu propuesta, ¿Por qué no?

Esa resulto ser una afirmación para Terrence, que de inmediato se apodero de sus labios, mientras que con las manos inundaba sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos rubios de Candy, despeinándola con pasión.

Luego de eso puso una de sus manos en el mentón de ella, acariciándole con sus dedos los labios, para luego empujarla con delicadeza hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo encorvada de la espalda, allí Terry le lamió el cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos, acariciándolos con su lengua desde la parte externa hacia el pezón.

— ¿Te gusta? – la cuestionó, levantando un poco su brillante mirada para notar la reacción que ese contacto producía en ella, quien solo permanecía con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios, hecho que le excitaba a él presenciarlo.

— ¿No que debías decir sí, no o más? – respondió entre sonrisas.

— No, tú debes de contestar eso a lo que yo te pregunte ¿de acuerdo? – se detuvo por unos segundos de lo que hacía y ella abrió los ojos – así que… comencemos de nuevo.

Diciéndolo volvió a hacer lo que tanto estaba estimulando a Candy.

— ¡Sí! – respondió ella. Escuchar esa respuesta fue como una armoniosa melodía para los oídos de Terry, mucho más porque venía acompañada de una banda sonora de gemidos.

— Entonces, bajaré más…

Terry fue deslizando solo su aliento hacia el ombligo de Candy. Ella comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo se le hacía frágil ante ese contacto, solo al percibir un ligero roce de la incipiente barba de Terry recorrerle hasta el ombligo, las descargas eléctricas la dejaban sin aliento y desmadejada, de modo que decidió tumbar su cuerpo de espaldas a la cama.

Terrence al distinguir la posición que adquirió Candy, se acomodó sobre ella, para disfrutar más el trazar un círculo con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo, acto que la hizo estremecerse. Las sabanas se contraían también debido a la presión que ejercía Candy en ellas, apretándolas con fuerza entre sus manos, enterrándole las uñas y arrugándolas.

— ¿Lo sigo haciendo? – cuestionó él.

— Si, si – balbuceó Candy.

Pero lo mejor estaba por venir, ahí no acabaría esa apasionada noche, sin duda Candy tocaría el cielo con sus manos esa primera vez en su vida. De algo le estaba sirviendo el esperar tanto tiempo, al fin la vida la recompensaba haciéndola disfrutar de una majestuosa velada, junto al amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Hola, les saludo con un nuevo capitulo de este fic pasional, espero les guste, disculpen la espera, por cierto ya no me dio tiempo agregarle más, espero concentrarme más mañana y subir otro, jejeje. Gracias y que estén bien.**

 **PD: Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, tambien quienes me pusieron en favoritos y siguen mi historia.**

 **Agradeciendo Reviews:**

 **Dajimar-Alesita77-Gladys-Analiz-RoseDeGrandchester-Dianley-Tete-Guest-FlorMnll-Guest-VadaMarch-Esme05-Fati-LizCarter-Wendy1987-Guest-GcFavela-Guest. Gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, les aprecio mucho.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos y abrazos.**

 **¡Chau!**


	5. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

El juego continuaba entre Candy y Terry, entregándose a la pasión no podían pensar en algo más por esos momentos, se amaban y disfrutaban también al máximo de su primera noche juntos.

Terry había llegado a ese punto débil de Candy situado en su entrepierna, donde solo su aliento provocaba una aceleración en los latidos de su corazón, sin que ella lo esperara, sin embargo, aquel acto sonrojo mucho a la rubia.

— Eso sería extraño, ¿no lo crees? – cuestionó avergonzada, aquello que pretendía hacer Terry en su pelvis, la hizo reprimirlo de continuar. La época en la que vivía, influenciaba mucho en la forma en la que las mujeres se entregaban en la cama, muchas de ellas reprimiendo ciertas circunstancias, que consideraban inmorales.

— ¿Por qué mi amor?, dijiste que seguiríamos el juego, además yo quiero que tu primera vez sea especial, que seas libre de sentir pasión, placer y felicidad al estar junto a mí – Terry se situó a un costado de ella sobre la cama y la abrazo, besándole la frente con ternura -. Te amo Candy, jamás me alejaré de ti, quisiera que fueses la mujer más feliz del mundo.

— Ya lo soy Terry, no importa lo que hagas, es que es extraño, de hecho, incluso las sensaciones que ahora tengo, también lo son.

— De acuerdo – mencionó Terrence, si no te sientes segura de que lo haga, no hay problema, te amo, y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas.

— Uhm – lo miró a los ojos y sin dudarlo acaparo sus apetecibles labios.

La pasión entre ellos de nuevo comenzó a emerger, en cada pasional y erótico beso Candy añoraba más, quería dejar que Terry descubriera cada centímetro de su piel, pero ciertas cosas como lo que iba a hacer la reprimían, sin embargo, el tener a Terry tan cercano a ella, ambos desnudos tumbados sobre la cama, la hacía olvidar todo por episodios.

Terry continúo besando a su amada, pero esta vez se puso encima de ella, colocándole sus manos en el trasero y sintiendo aquellas nalgas firmes que tenía, sin dejarla de mirar ni un solo segundo. Candy acomodo sus caderas para que él disfrutará lo que estaba haciendo.

Terry optó por acariciarle las piernas por los costados, empezando desde las caderas, bajando con sutileza, mientras contemplaba aquella nívea piel frente a él. Candy lo dejaba actuar, se había propuesto dejarse llevar y olvidar las moralidades en ese momento.

Amaba a ese hombre, con mucha intensidad, durante tanto tiempo habían permanecido distantes, era injusto no dejarlo y dejarse ella misma disfrutar de esa maravillosa velada. Mientras cavilaba entre sus pensamientos, Terry ya tenía la mano en su entrepierna, acariciando con suavidad el delicado capullo de su monte de venus.

— Terry… - fue lo único que pudo emitir, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

— Candy, mi amor – respondió él asaltando sus labios, sin dejar de estimular su punto más débil.

Candy podía sentir el roce de su erección sobre su pierna, estaba en el punto máximo, no se explicaba cómo era posible que fuese tan paciente haciéndola sentir a ella primero, sin duda era un hombre considerado con su amante.

Las caricias de Terrence sobre su pelvis lograron humedecerla y excitarla.

— Te deseo mucho – confesó – no me imagino a lado de alguien más que no seas tú Terry.

— Yo tampoco – le dijo Terry con voz grave.

Candy flexionó las piernas, Terry se acomodó en medio de ella y la agarro por las caderas, halándola hacia él, inclinó su cabeza para observar el trayecto por el cual se abriría camino, pero primero empezó a frotar su erección contra su vagina de una forma sutil, sintiendo el calor de Candy atravesando su cuerpo con ese contacto.

En la posición que estaba Terrence, contemplaba a detalle los pezones sonrosados de Candy y su angelical rostro que lo observaba con devoción. El corazón de Candy latía desbocado con esa fruición que su cuerpo sentía.

Terrence seguía frotándose contra ella, mientras le aprisionaba uno de sus pezones entre una mano, incluso Candy comenzó a mecer su cuerpo de adelante hacia atrás, ansiosa de dejarlo entrar en su cueva; cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él se detuvo por unos segundos de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los ojos de Candice brillaron de placer.

— ¿Disfrutas de nuestro juego? – cuestionó Terry.

— Sí…- gimió ella –, sigue Terry, ahora sí, hazme tuya.

Él lanzó una risilla culposa y se preparó para descubrir la feminidad de su amada, cauteloso introdujo su miembro rígido en aquel estrecho canal.

Candy apretó los músculos vaginales, alrededor de su virilidad, hecho natural al sentir algo distinto en su cuerpo, atravesarla, ella se contraía de lo excitada que estaba, al principio sintió un ligero dolor, que después pasó desapercibido convirtiéndose en algo placentero.

Mientras la penetraba poco a poco, Terry disfrutaba mirando como ella, cerraba los ojos y movía sus caderas contra él para que la penetrara por completo, ayudándole un poco en la tarea.

Sus pechos bailaban con ese movimiento, y sus uñas seguían enterrándose entre las sabanas, él seguía disfrutando ese acontecimiento, mientras la acariciaba sintiendo esa suave piel blanca que ya no sería más un sueño para él.

Terry quería hacer las cosas con lentitud, a paso prudente, pero su grado de excitación no le permitía seguir así, la sangre le hervía, atravesando sus venas, incluso llegando hasta sus sienes.

Candy también estaba excitada, gritaba su nombre en la soledad de esa habitación, donde ambos se estaban profesando su amor, Terry quedó al borde del orgasmo, pero necesitaba que llegaran juntos, así que de nuevo estímulo a su novia, oprimiéndole los pezones mientras aceleraba sus embestidas.

Candy apretó sus músculos vaginales de nuevo, dejando que Terry entrara en ella por completo, ambos gimieron juntos de placer y jubilo. Quedaron exhaustos, al final solo pudieron abrazarse y esperar el amanecer unidos, felices de disfrutar su amor.

Terrence sentía que esa mujer ya era suya, no permitiría que nadie más se la arrebatará, ni siquiera escudriñaba en la posibilidad de verla con otro hombre, sencillamente eso lo destruiría, la amaba con locura y ahora lo hacía más.

Ese reencuentro de una forma tan inusual, estaba significando lo mejor en sus vidas, si aquel suceso no se hubiese dado, ellos quizás hubiesen tomado caminos distintos, pero no, el destino anhelaba unirlos de nuevo, mantenerlos juntos y amándose.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Los días transcurrieron y ambos siguieron su vida de manera normal, Terrence fue aceptado en aquella empresa donde trabajaría como actor de películas, Candy por su lado, estaba ya establecida como enfermera en el hospital de Nueva York, ambos seguían viviendo juntos y aún no le decían a nadie de su reencuentro.

Cada noche que ambos llegaban de trabajar, disfrutaban amándose, conocían para esa instancia cada rincón del apartamento, desde que amanecía y debían laborar, añoraban que llegara la hora de la salida para profesarse su amor.

Luego de dos meses, cuando estaban más o menos establecidos, se enteraron de una brillante noticia.

— ¿Vamos a ser padres? – cuestionó Terry con interés.

— Si amor, ¡seremos padres!, ¡estoy embarazada! – señalo Candice feliz, pero luego torno su rostro a serio -. Pero…

— ¿Qué ocurre mi amor, que te preocupa?

— Que no estamos casados Terrence, eso me angustia – exclamo Candice con preocupación.

— Bueno eso se puede remediar, casémonos hoy mismo – replico Terry entusiasmado.

— ¿Casarnos hoy?, no Terry, no creo posible eso, para empezar mi ilusión siempre fue que mi familia estuviera presente y resulta que nadie sabe respecto a nuestra relación, hemos estado tan inmersos en nuestros empleos y en hacernos feliz mutuamente – sonrió ella -. Que hemos olvidado avisar.

— Reconozco tu ilusión mi amor, aun así, hoy nos vamos a casar – replico Terry con firmeza.

— No te comprendo Terry – alegó ella con desconcierto -. Te estoy diciendo que no me lo parece.

— Tú deja todo en mis manos.

Ni término de decir algún otro argumento Candice, porque de pronto irrumpieron en su apartamento, eran sus queridos amigos, Paty, Annie, Archie, todos iban entrando de improviso, y ella no dejaba de intercalar su mirada con la de Terrence por completo asombrada.

— ¡Candy, amiga! – exclamo Annie, siendo la primera en salir corriendo a rodear entre sus brazos a la rubia, luego le siguió Patty.

— ¡Candy! – señalo Paty -. Te extrañamos mucho.

— Gracias amigas yo también – dijo Candy mientras las abrazaba a ambas, entretanto Archie la miraba desde la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos -. Archie, ¡ven!, te daré un abrazo.

Archie también se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, en verdad la extrañaba, ese contacto lo hizo recordar los momentos juntos en Lakewood y en el San Pablo.

— Felicidades Candy – le dijo Archie.

— ¿Felicidades?

— ¡Sí Candy! – interrumpió Paty -. Hoy es tu boda con Terrence y te estás tardando.

— ¿mi boda? – cuestionó desconcertada y giró su mirada a Terry que la observaba con una sonrisa.

— Sí Candy – exclamo de nuevo Paty -. Annie y yo hemos venido a ayudarte con el vestido, Terry se irá porque no podrá ver a la novia antes de la boda, es de mal augurio.

— Es cierto – siguió Annie -. Váyanse chicos, Terrence ve con Archie, él y Albert te ayudarán con el atuendo.

Terry y Archie hicieron caso y salieron de allí, dejándolas solas para preparar a la novia. Candy al escuchar que Albert ayudaría a Terry, mostro confusión, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, ¿Cómo es que sabían todo?, si ella no había emitido palabra al respecto.

— Chicas, aguarden, ¿Cómo sabían de mi relación con Terry? Y ¿Cómo es eso de que me ayudaran a arreglarme?, ni siquiera tengo un vestido de novia, es absurdo.

— Eso era absurdo Candy, ya no lo es más, hemos traído tu vestido, lo escogimos especialmente para tu boda, bueno, de hecho fue un obsequió de la Sra. Elroy – exclamo Paty y Candy seguía sin comprender. Se supone que Elroy le guardaba rencor por haberse separado de Albert, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora hasta le obsequiaba un vestido?

— Sigo sin entender chicas, ¿Cómo es que la tía abuela, pretende obsequiarme un vestido de novia?

— Tienes razón Candy, debemos contarte todo – intervino Annie, mientras sacaba el vestido blanco de muselina, dentro de una gran caja blanca que coloco sobre la mesa -. Te contaré, resulta que cierto día, Terrence llegó a la mansión Ardley…

Annie le contó a Candy, que Terrence había ido personalmente a la mansión Ardley donde Elroy vivía, le fue a pedir la mano de Candice, pese a que ella ya no formaba parte de esa familia, él se sentía en la obligación de disipar el rencor que Elroy tenía con Candy.

Se disculpó diciendo que él la amaba mucho y pretendía casarse con ella, que su separación había sido una equivocación y que muchas veces en el corazón no se manda, le comentó acerca de aspectos y situaciones que había vivido y enfatizo que en cada momento de su vida, nunca le había faltado el recuerdo de Candy.

Sus palabras conmovieron tanto a la senil mujer, que no pudo evitar darle la razón, al fin de cuentas, tenía razón, su nieto no se merecía seguir casado con una mujer que nunca lo iba a amar como era debido, de modo que incluso ella misma se ofreció a organizar la boda.

Elroy se entusiasmó tanto con la idea, que le dijo a Terrence que esperaba pedirle perdón a Candy el día de su boda y decirle que aceptará de nuevo ser parte de la familia Ardley.

Pero no solo Elroy y los Ardley se enteraron de esa noticia, también en el hogar de Pony lo hicieron, Terrence envió una misiva invitando a todos a su boda, esos sucesos ocurrieron, mientras Candy trabajaba sin imaginarse que el hombre que la amaba, organizaba todo para hacerla feliz.

Sin embargo, no solo él la haría feliz, también ella lo hacía feliz a él, al darle la mejor noticia de su vida, que sería padre, precisamente dándole la primicia el día de su boda.

— De modo que todo eso hizo Terry por mí – dijo Candy, dejando derramar una lágrima de alegría.

— Si amiga, Terry te ama, te quiere tanto que ha organizado todo para hacerte aún más feliz, incluso consiguió el perdón de los Ardley para ti, ¿te das cuenta? – exclamo Annie.

— Si Candy, hasta te envidió – bromeó Paty, pero después agacho su cabeza al recordar a Stear.

— Paty, verás que pronto encontrarás un chico interesante que te amé tanto o más que lo hizo Stear, igual tú lo amarás a él – intentó darle palabras de aliento Candy.

— No lo sé Candy, quizás nunca pueda amar como lo hice con Stear, pero soy feliz solo de tener su recuerdo – sonrió.

— Me alegro Paty. Gracias amigas, las quiero mucho.

Candy se preparó para la ceremonia, tal y como lo dijo Annie, cuando hizo su arribo a la iglesia donde se celebraría el evento, Elroy la esperaba en primera fila sonriéndole e incluso feliz de verla tan hermosa con ese vestido.

Terry se hallaba al final del pasillo, cuando la tuvo de frente contemplo lo hermosa que lucía, era un ángel, la mujer que amaba, aquella que no dejaría nunca más. Candy llevaba puesto ese vestido largo de muselina en color blanco, su rostro era cubierto por un ligero velo transparente del mismo tono de su vestido.

La novia brillaba en todo su esplendor, en ese momento no había alguien más hermosa que ella entre los presentes.

Por otro lado Terry también lucía muy apuesto, llevaba un smoking negro con una corbata de moño en color blanco, su rostro estaba afeitado, enfatizando al máximo sus finas facciones adornadas con esos asombrosos ojos azules que embriagaban de amor a cualquiera.

Sin duda los dos eran la pareja perfecta, claro ejemplo de que el sufrimiento y el dolor pueden ser disipados por el amor verdadero, que cuando en realidad lo es, destruye hasta el más difícil obstáculo, y así lo fue con ellos, el destino los unió y olvidaron todo lo demás, decidieron dejar el pasado atrás y ser felices.

La ceremonia término y los novios fueron a su travesía marital. Ambos habían planeado empezar de nuevo desde cero, sin embargo, Terry tenía otra sorpresa más para Candice, su dicha aún no terminaba.

Resultó ser que debido a la popularidad que estaba obteniendo en su corta participación en el cine, el teatro Strafford, decidió volverle a ofrecer un mejor contrato del que antes tenía, se dieron cuenta que era un actor excelente y no dudaron en tenerlo de nuevo en sus filas.

Ese contrato había sido millonario, con ese dinero pudo organizar su travesía por el caribe, regresando unos días después a su cotidiana rutina laboral, pero sin despegarse ni alejarse de su familia, aunque apenas había recibido la noticia de que sería padre, ya anhelaba el momento en que su primogénito naciera.

— Te quiero mucho Candy, te amo – dijo Terry mientras ambos estaban parados sobre la popa del trasatlántico en donde realizarían su travesía, contemplando la tranquilidad del mar desde ahí.

— Yo también amor, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – sonrió Candy.

— Lamento no decir lo mismo – dijo Terry y Candy lo miró con confusión -. Porque tú lo eres, todo para mí. Bueno ahora no solo tú, también nuestro hijo.

El cuadro de los dos mirando el mar, fue el término de una vida llena de pesares y lamentos, y era el inicio de una nueva vida, juntos, como pareja unida y que se amaba. Las cenizas que aún quedaban de su amor, volvieron a convertirse en fuego ardiente, un fuego que jamás cesaría.

 **FIN.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola chicas (os), esta historia llego a su fin, como bien lo dije desde el principio era un mini-fic, dedicado solo a Terry y Candy, es por eso que no ahonde en otros personajes, solo ellos, nuestros protagonistas preferidos. Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios, a quienes me agregaron en favoritos, quienes me siguieron y quienes leyeron en silencio, mil gracias. Besos, abrazos y bendiciones.

¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
